In some types of partial middle ear implantable (P-MEI) or total middle ear implantable (T-MEI) hearing aid systems, sounds produce mechanical vibrations within the ear which are converted by an electromechanical input transducer into electrical signals. These electrical signals are in turn amplified and applied to an electromechanical output transducer. The electromechanical output transducer causes an ossicular bone to vibrate in response to the applied amplified electrical signals, thereby improving hearing.
An electromechanical transducer used for the purpose of vibrating or sensing from any or all elements of the ossicular chain may be mounted in or near the middle ear. The transducer is generally contained in a housing or enclosure, forming a driver or sensing assembly that facilitates the placement of the transducer within the middle ear.
Installation of sensing/driver assemblies frequently involves mastoid surgery (e.g., at least a partial mastoidectomy) to place the sensing/driver assemblies in the middle ear of a patient. This is a relatively invasive procedure, and may extend the length of time required both for the installation of a an implantable hearing aid system, as well as for recovery of a patient.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and structures for mounting sensing/driver assemblies of middle ear implantable hearing aid systems that does not require mastoid surgery.